En un lugar inesperado
by karou-chan
Summary: Todo puede pasar, en cualquier momento del dia, en cualquier lugar con la persona mas inesperada.


—Suena la campana—  
-Muy bien muchacho, hasta aquí la clase.- dijo el profesor cerrando su libro y guardando sus cosas. Todos se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron a disfrutar de su receso, menos Suzuno que en verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir, se sentía cansado y ese día se quedaría tarde con Midorikawa.  
Recogió sus cosas con mucha calma y se dirigió al lugar de siempre donde estaban Burn y el peli-verde.  
-¡Suzu-chan!-. Grito Nagumo al ver al peli-plata acercándose donde ellos. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-, pregunto con un brillo en los ojos. Suzuno levanto la mirada al escuchar el adjetivo con el que lo habían llamado y al hacerlo se encontró con que el oji-ambar lo miraba fijamente, esto provoco que Suzuno se sonrojara, bajo la cabeza, tratando de evitar que Nagumo se percatara de su reacción. No pudo contestar ya que Midorikawa hablo en ese momento.  
-¿Entonces Suzuno? ¿Te quedaras a terminar el trabajo esta tarde? Aun nos falta mucho y tiene que quedar ¡Ya! Dijo Midorikawa golpeando la mesa haciendo énfasis en los había dicho.  
-Si, si Mido-kun, me quedare a terminarlo.- dijo sentándose al lado de Nagumo quien tenia la cabeza recargada en su mano y veía posesivamente al peli-plata. -¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Volvió a preguntar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
-Me quede recogiendo mis cosas y me siento un poco cansado-. Dijo en un susurro volteando a ver al oji-ambar. Al voltear se encontró con sus ojos y en ellos vio un deseo tan profundo que provoco que Suzuno se volteara hacia su almuerzo con un sonrojo. Burn se acercó mas a Suzuno y se susurro al oído.  
-Yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor-. Suzuno se sonrojo aun mas, casi alcanzo el color del cabello de su compañero, el cual sonrío ante la reacción del uke.  
-Jajaja- rio Nagumo- nunca cambiaras Suzu-chan-. Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después voltearse hacia su almuerzo y comenzar a comerlo.  
A Suzuno le molesto mucho que el pelirrojo se burlara de él y aun mas provocar que reaccionara de esa manera, pero decidió dejar su enojo para después, ahora lo único que quería era sacarse de la cabeza al guapo chico que tenia a un lado que le gustaba tanto y la sensación de sus labios sobre su mejilla.  
-¡Hola Mido-kun!-. grito Hiroto que había llegado corriendo y se estaba sentando al lado del ya mencionado para recuperar el aliento.  
-Hola Hiro-kun-. Dijo Midorikawa sonriéndole tiernamente, Hiroto le correspondió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo y se giro para hablar con el.  
-¿Hoy nos veremos en mis casa?-. dijo el pelirrojo con un brillo e los ojos.  
-No creo que pueda- dijo triste Midorikawa. –Me quedare con Suzuno a terminar el trabajo de mañana.  
-Hum, esta bien-dijo Hiroto pensándolo de nuevo- pero tal ves… ¡pueda hacerles compañía!-dijo con un asomo de esperanza.  
-¡Claro!- grito el peli verte emocionado y excesivamente feliz-. Yo no tengo problema, ¿y tu Suzuno?  
Suzuno miraba hacia otro lado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no escucho a Midorikawa.  
-¿Suzuno? El peli verde lo miraba con curiosidad. -¿Suzuno estas ahí?  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? El ojiazul regreso a la realidad dejando de pensar en los hermosos ojos de… "¡vasta!" Se regaño a si mismo, pero no podía negar que lo que Nagumo le había dicho lo estaba matando.  
-Te preguntaba, si no tienes problema con que Hiro nos haga compañía esta tarde.  
-Ah, no, por mi esta bien. Dijo desviando la mirada tratando de evitar el tema.  
-Oye Burn, ¿No quieres acompañarnos tú también?  
-No puedo esta tarde- dijo sonriendo. -Ya tengo planes pero gracias.  
"Burn, ¿planes? ¡Imposible! El nunca hace nada pero, bueno, tal ves y no con conozco como creo." Pensó el peli plata. Mido, Hiroto y Nagumo siguieron hablando y comiendo hasta que la campana sonó indicando el final del receso.  
-Te veremos a la salida donde quedamos Suzuno- dijo Mido despidiéndose con la mano camino hacia si salón. Suzuno se levanto y tomo las sobras de su almuerzo, se dirigía hacia su salón a la espera de las dos ultimas horas de clases cuando alguien lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hiso girarse, al hacerlo se encontró a Burn muy sonriente frente a él. -¿Y ahora que, Nagumo? Dijo Suzuno con un tono frio.  
-¿Traes tu mobil? Pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo.  
–Si, ¿Por qué?  
-Tu solo tenlo a la mano. Le dijo Burn si mas y se dirigió corriendo hacia su clase. El peli plata que aun estaba en el pasillo, toco su bolsillo del pantalón sintiendo el pequeño aparato en el "¿Por qué me habrá preguntado eso?" pensó.

Las últimas horas pasaron con demasiada lentitud para nuestro peli-plata, no prestaba mucha atención en clases, ya le aburrían mucho, y en algunas ocasiones cabeceaba.  
Por otro lado en el salón de Bur:  
-"Muy bien si Suzuno se queda tarde, podre poner mi plan en marcha" pensó sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Suena la campana (otra ves) -  
Suzuno se levanto, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió del salón. Había quedado de verse en la cacha de futbol del Instituto con Mido y también ahora con Hiroto. Salió muy tranquilo del edificio y dirigió hacia el lugar elegido. Al llegar se encontró con que el peli-verde y el oji-verde discutían animadamente sobre un helado que según Hiroto no existía.  
-¡Claro que existe el helado de miel!, ¡Existe helado de todos los sabores!-. decía mido brincando haciendo caras raras que le sacaron una carcajada a el pelirrojo.  
-¡Eso no es posible!-. dijo Hiroto sonriendo y tomándolo por los hombros.  
-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué no me crees?-. dijo Mido acercándosele mas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El pelirrojo no se percato de eso porque estaba pensando en lindo que es Midorikawa cuando hacia pucheros.  
-¿Eh?-. dijo al notar la cercanía de otro sonrojándose. Al oji-negro le agrado la reacción de su compañero y se acercó aun mas haciendo que ambos sintieran el aliento del otro.  
Suzuno que venia caminando se había quedado clavado en el piso y miraba perplejo a la pareja, no quería interrumpirlos pero no tenia ganas de verlos tener una escenita lemon.  
-Etto… ¿chicos? Dijo algo sonrojado el peli plata congelando la atmosfera que Mido y Hiroto habían creado. Los dos al escuchar a Suzuno se sonrojaron y separándose miraron a otro lado.  
-Bueno… ¿comenzamos ya? Dijo el oji azul caminado hacia el pequeño jardín que había al lado del campo, eligió un lugar cerca de la sombra de un árbol, dejo sus cosas en suelo y se sentó mirando en la dirección de sus compañeros. Hiroto y Mido seguían de pie en el mismo lugar pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron de darse un beso. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza y caminaron hacia donde estaba Suzuno para poder empezar a trabajar.  
-Fuera de la Escuela-  
Nagumo estaba tecleado rápidamente en su celular. Corregía, volvía a escribir y se regañaba a si mismo.  
-No, no, no, eso no se lo va a tragar es demasiado obvio pero… ¡claro!-. dijo dando un brinco. Volvió a borrar lo que había escrito y escribió rápidamente el mensaje. Lo leyó de nuevo y cuando se convenció presiona la tecla de enviar.  
-Ahora solo falta que el conejillo caiga en la trampa-. Dijo sonriendo.  
Por otro lado los chicos trabajan lo mas rápido que podían, no tenían ninguna prisa pero querían irse rápido. Hiroto tenia la cabeza recargada en hombro de Mido, tenia la mirada perdida y hacia círculos con el pasto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo del peli-verde, lo bien que olía y lo maravillosos que eran sus ojos. Midorikawa estaba concentrado en el libro de donde sacaría la información pero poca atención le prestaba a la lectura. Suzuno estaba boca abajo con una regla y un lápiz en mano pensando como quedaría mejor una de las tablas, cuando sintió que su celular vibro en su bolsillo, con un rápido movimiento lo saco y miro que le había llegado un mensaje de Burn. No le presto mucha atención y siguió trabajando pero, después de un rato comenzó a pensar en una noticia que había leído en alguna parte, sobre un chico que había muerto y su novio no había podido hacer nada por no leer su mensaje. Volvió a tomar el celular y abrió el mensaje el cual decía:  
-"¡Suzuno te necesito! Estoy en el edificio cinco, en el tercer piso por favor date prisa."  
Sin pensarlo el peli-plata se puso en pie dejando caer todas las cosas que tenia en sus manos y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio cinco.  
-¡Suzuno! ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Midorikawa al ver al oji-azul correr en aquella dirección pero el ya estaba muy lejos.

Suzuno corrió lo mas rápido que podía, el mensaje del oji-ámbar era alarmante pero al peli-plata le rondaban varias preguntas, ¿Qué hacia Burn a esa hora en la escuela? Y ¿Por qué estaba en el tercer piso de edificio cinco?  
Suzuno por fin llego al susodicho edificio, corrió hacia la entrada y al encontrar la escaleras comenzó a subirlas; primer piso, segundo, ¡Dios eran demasiados escalones! ¡Tercero!  
Suzuno vio el pasillo vacío, frente a las escaleras el balcón daba a una parte dela cancha y se lograban ver los demás edificios del otro lado.  
-¿Dónde estas Nagumo? Pregunto con un susurro. Comenzaba a asustarse. Caminaba pegado a la baranda, observaba cada salón, primero fue a los de la derecha y después a los de la izquierda, trato de abrirlos pero ninguno cedió, todos estaban cerrados, en ninguna había señal del pelirrojo. "¿Sera una broma? Pensó el oji-azul regresando por las escaleras. "Pero…espera Suzuno" pensó deteniéndose frente a los baños "Aun no has visto aquí". La puerta se escontraba entreabierta y la luz estaba apagada como seria obvio ya que no estaban en horario de clases. El pequeño cuarto no estaba del todo obscuro ya que había una pequeña ventana al fondo que dejaba pasar la poca luz de la tarde.  
Suzuno camino lentamente y miro todos los cubículos de los baños, llego al ultimo, no había nada.  
-Idiota en un susurro cerrando los puños iba a girare para regresar con Mido cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.  
-¿Por qué esa agresión hacia mi Suzu-chan? Le dijo Nagumo al oído con tono meloso poniendo sus manos en los hombros del albino. A Suzuno le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sintió detrás de él, el calor corporal del pelirrojo y el camino de fuego que sus manos dejaban sobre sus brazos. El peli plata seguía paralizado su enojo era muy grande, Nagumo lo había engañado.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste Burn? Dijo en un susurro, su voz se escucha fría. Nagumo no contesto, simplemente continuo acariciando los brazos del albino acercando cada vez mas su labios a su cuello. Suzuno sintió el aliento del oji-ámbar y de inmediato se puso tenso y se alejó de él.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Volvió a preguntar girándose para encarar al pelirrojo.  
-¿Hacer que Suzuno? Pregunto ladeando la cabeza como un pequeño cachorrito. A Suzuno le desesperaba que Burn se comportara de esa manera, su pequeño gesto lo había desconcentrado y quería poder mantener su actitud fría ante el. "Pero se ve tan lindo" pensó.  
-¡Tu bien sabes de que hablo baka! ¡Pensé que lago malo te había pasado! Que podrías estar…muerto-. Dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada.  
-¿Así que? ¿Te preocupo? Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al oji-azul tomándolo por el mentón haciéndole levantar la mirada para poder ver sus ojos. Suzuno al hacerlo encontró esas hermosas orbes color ámbar llenas de amor y cariño, pronto se perdió el ellas y todo el enojo se desvaneció.  
-¿No vas a contestar Suzu-chan? Dijo Nagumo volviendo a ladear la cabeza.  
-Yo… podía decirlo su orgullo se lo impedía. Aparto la mirada y miro el suelo. Se preocupa todos los días por el pelirrojo, "mi hermosos pelirrojo" se atrevió a pensar. Cuando tardada en llegar al salón o al comedor, y a veces cuando no estaba en casa su preocupación era tanta que se quedaba de pie junto a la ventana para verlo llegar y después correr a su cuarto.  
-Me preocupo mucho por ti- soltó al final con un resoplido. Esta pequeña frase provoco que el al oji-ámbar se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
-Eso era lo que quería oír mi pequeño conejillo- dijo Nagumo acercándose lentamente a Suzuno…  
-En la cancha-  
-¿Qué le abra pasado he Mido?- le pregunto Hiroto al peli-verde el cual seguía trabajando preguntándose lo mismo.  
-En verdad no se me ocurre una razón por la cual halla salido corriendo así.  
Después de unos segundo Hiroto pensó en algo.  
-¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo malo por andar corriendo por ahí sin razón alguna? Tal ves y lo halla hecho para dejarte terminar el trabajo tu solo. Hiroto no pensaba que Suzuno le fuera a hacer algo así a Mido pero quería que el peli-verde estuviera con el un rato si hablar de su proyecto.  
-¡Tienes razón! Y si solo es una escusa para dejarme le trabajo a mi me comeré todo el helado que tenga en su casa y después lo matare. Dijo con un aura obscura.  
Los dos se levantaron dejando todas las cosas ahí y siguieron el camino por donde Suzuno había salido corriedo.

Suzuno estaba totalmente paralizado no sabia que hacer, Burn estaba cada ves mas cerca de él y se notaba claramente su intención en los ojos pero ¡¿Por qué rayos, Suzuno no se movía? Nagumo miraba extasiado a su compañero, ahora era su oportunidad, todo o nada, no la desperdiciaría. Lentamente coloco sus manos en la cintura del albino haciendo que este se estremeciera al contacto, se fue acercando mas y mas acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, provocando que ambos sentían el aliento del otro. Nagumo cerró los ojos lentamente al momento que poso sus labios sobre los de Suzuno comenzando un suave beso esperando la respuesta del peli plata. Suzuno sintió el contacto, como una sensación desconocida, era suave y cariñosa a la vez y pronto comenzó a tomar un aire mas apasionado cuando Suzuno al dejarse llevar por el beso entreabrió los labios para darle paso a la lengua del pelirrojo. Se besaron hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.  
Suzuno quien también había cerrado los ojos los abrió lentamente, sentía los labios diferente, parecía como si el contacto nunca fuera a terminar pero su amado esta frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era su primer beso, no sabia como reaccionar, ni que decir, solo quería mirar aquellos ojos color ámbar que lo distarían siempre, aquel chico con el que peleaba siempre y cuando esto sucedió adquiría un brillo que le robaba el aliento. Lo amaba y no podía espera más.  
-Nagu…yo…te…-. No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Haruya se colocaron sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.  
-No hables Suzu-chan, disfruta conmigo de esto. Nagumo puso sus manos en los hombros del oji-azul, empujándolo fuera de los baños. Comenzó a besarlo, pero ahora sin miedo, con mas soltura. Suzuno completamente diferente comenzó a jalar la camisa de su compañero tratando de darle a entender al pelirrojo que quería que lo besara más. Nagumo cedió a los que el uke quería pero el tomo un rumbo totalmente diferente, comenzó a bajar sus manos por el pecho del peli plata hasta llegar a su pantalón donde comenzó a buscar a tientas el miembro de su compañero sin dejar de besarlo.  
-No, Burn, aquí no-. Dijo Suzuno separándose un poco del pelirrojo.  
-¿Por qué no Suzu-chan?, nadie podrá vernos no saber lo que haremos ya no hay nadie. El oji-amaba encontró la hebilla del cinturón de Suzuno y lo desabrocho, y siguió con el botón del pantalón dándole paso a sus manos.  
-No Nagumo espera-. Dijo Suzuno tomándolo de las manos. –Tengo que decirte algo primero.  
El pelirrojo espero callado mirándolo, atento a cualquier acción de su compañero.  
"Vamos Suzuno, tu puedes decírselo, no es tan difícil, te beso, eso significa que el también siente algo por ti, solo dilo Te Amo, dos palabras"  
El peli plata tenía la cabeza gacha y Nagumo escucho como tomaba aire.  
"¿Pero y si el no?, ¿Si tan solo lo hiso por hacerlo?...no me interesa me arriesgare.  
Levanto lentamente la cabeza y miro a Haruya.  
-Burn…yo…te amo y me gustas, ya lo dije y por eso no podía continuar, sé que es algo tonto pero necesitaba decírtelo, hacia mucho que me lo tengo guardado. El pobre Suzuno estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero pronto los brazos del oji-ámbar lo estaban estrechando.  
-Tranquilo Suzuno, yo también te amo y siempre desde que te conocí me has gustado-. Le dijo el pelirrojo al oído pasando su mano por el cabello del albino.  
Suzuno levanto su cabeza del hombro de Nagumo y lo miro a los ojos. Por primera vez podía decirle a alguien que lo amaba de verdad y que ese amor era correspondido. El pelirrojo sin dejar pasar un segundo tomo entre sus manos la delicada cara del albino y poso sus labios sobre los de el ahora con toda la libertad posible, Suzuno coloco sus manos en la cintura de su compañero introduciéndolas en su camisa, tocando el torso de su ahora pareja.  
Nagumo bajo de nuevo sus manos hasta donde el pantalón del albino yacía abierto y logro encontrar el miembro de su compañero, con suaves roses lo fue acariciando haciendo que este reaccionara, provocando que el oji-azul soltara pequeño gemidos de placer. Ahora a ninguno de los dos le importaba el lugar, ni lo que pudiera pasar, querían entregarse el uno al otro, demostrarse su amor y lo que eran capases de hacer. Nadie seria capas de impedirlo.

Midorikawa caminaba apresuradamente junto con Hiroto, iban en dirección al edificio cinco pero Hiroto se detuvo deteniendo al oji-negro.  
-Mido espera.- dijo Hiroto jalándolo del brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa Hiro?  
-¿Cómo sabes que Suzuno esta en ese edificio? Dijo señalando el numero cinco.  
-Etto…en verdad no se pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Necesito encontrarlo.  
Hiroto lo pensó por unos minutos sintiendo la mirada impaciente de Midorikawa sobre el.  
-Ven, ya se, subamos al ultimo piso del edificio cuatro desde el balcón se ve toda la escuela y con el peculiar color de cabello de Suzuno creo que podremos encontrarlo.  
-Bien ¡Vamos!-, dijo Mido tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia el edificio.  
A Hiroto no le importaba mucho encontrar o no a Suzuno, solo quería estar con Midorikawa, amaba la manera en que el amante de los helados se empeñaba tanto en encontrar al albano. Mido jalaba sin sesar a Hiroto de la mano, el cual la tenia fuertemente apretada, una porque Mido iba demasiado rápido, y dos porque le gustaba su contacto.  
Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y al encontrar las escaleras subieron hasta el último piso y se dirigieron al balcón. Se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire.  
Mido puso su mano sobre la baranda y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al peli plata. Aun tenia tomada la mano de Hiroto así que sintió como su compañero se puso tenso.  
-Hey, mido creo que encontré la razón por la que Suzuno salió corriendo de esa manera-. Dijo el pelirrojo jalándolo para que mirara en la dirección que su dedo señalaba.  
Midorikawa miro hacia un piso mas abajo del edificio de enfrente ahí pudo mirar todo claramente. Suzuno y Nagumo estaban besándose y al parecer el pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido explorando a Suzuno, los dos estaban muy adentrados en su mundo y según pensó Hiroto su ropa iría desapareciendo.  
-Etto...-. Dijo Midorikawa con un sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que los miraba con la boca abierta. –Creo que seria mejor, dejarlos "solos" en su intimidad-. Se giro para ver lo que dijera Hiroto pero se encontró con que su compañero lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos.  
-Seria buena idea pero…tu y yo podríamos hacer algo juntos no crees Mido-kun-. Dijo Hiroto acercándose a él dejando un pequeño, tomo la mano que no tenia del peli verde y el entrelazo con la suya lentamente se acercó al peli verde y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca susurro:  
-Te amo Midorikawa.- y beso al peli verde quien sin dudarlo correspondió el beso como había querido desde hacia mucho. Se fundieron en su beso como lo hacían un piso más abajo Nagumo y Suzuno para entregarse el uno al otro.

-Fin-


End file.
